Lilly Westerlund
Lilly Westerlund is the younger sister of Bettina Louhi as well as the CEO and owner of Westerlund Media, the company that owns Westerlund News. Lilly is a serial drama-whore, who is obsessed with revenge on her sister for breaking up their family. Lilly's current appearance is model Miss Mosh. Early Life Lilly was born Lilly Louhi in Finland, Earth to an Alliance Admiral and a seamstress. Her father paid very little attention to her as a child, focusing all his time and effort on Bettina, who had biotic abilities. Most of Lilly's time was spent with her mother, and as a result she learned to sew at an early age. After Bettina left, their father became obsessive, leaving for months at a time to search for her and pouring all their finances into finding her. As a result, their mother began to work two jobs to make ends meet. Lilly was soon approached by the Shadow Broker, who offered her ongoing sums of money in exchange for information on her father's military operations as well as Alliance data only her father had access to. Lilly accepted the offer and began to work for the Shadow Broker from the age of 15 onwards, the money being added to her mother's account as bonuses from her father. After her father's death, their mother began to receive widow's pay and The Shadow broker had her posted on the Citadel, promising Lilly could have her revenge on Bettina. Lilly infiltrated C-Sec as per the Broker's instructions, and was eventually sent to do under cover work as a dancer by C-Sec in Chora's Den. This allowed Lilly to provide both information on C-Sec and the information she gathered as a dancer to the Shadow Broker, gaining her favor with them. As a cover, Lilly soon made a deal with Khalisah Al-Jilani and became a paid, undercover informant for Westerlund Media. Normandy SR-2 When hearing of Bettina's presence on the Normandy SR-2, The Shadow Broker sent fliers for Lilly's act to her, hoping to bait her into bringing her onto the ship. The plan worked, Bettina and John Shepard 'saving her' and bringing her back to the Normandy. Lilly immediately began to plant bugs and recording equipment around the ship, feeding the information to the Shadow Broker as well as selected information to Westerlund Media. Eventually, Lilly was caught and sent off the ship, the crew thinking she was just an undercover reporter for Westerlund News, where the Shadow Broker soon secured her work as a Gossip Reporter so she could continue to publicly collect information on the crew of the Normandy. Lilly was eventually captured by Jackie Shepard and held on the Normandy SR-X, where she was to undergo psychological treatment and counseling in the hopes of 'curing' her obsession with Bettina and hurting others emotionally. Lilly, playing along with the act, eventually seduced and entered a relationship with Dr Zekai Keshar, despite him being her doctor and counselor. Lilly escaped the ship, publishing details of their affair on Westerlund News and vilifying the Dr, which earned her a promotion to prime time news anchor. Not long after this, the Shadow Broker informed her that Ron Westerlund, the elderly head of Westerlund News, had suffered a quadruple bypass and was at the end of his life. Lilly seduced him, eventually marrying him. He died soon after, making her the CEO and head of Westerlund Media, a result which has made her a favorite with the Shadow Broker. When the Shadow Broker needed more information on the Normandy in order to make a sale to a united group of Pirates, Slavers and Merc groups, Lilly pleaded with Zekai to re-unite. He relented, re-entering a relationship with her and gaining her a spot on the Normandy, where she began to collect information over a long period of time. Bored with Zekai's affections, Lilly turned her interest to Caleb, who she felt was 'dangerous' enough to keep her attention. They two began to have an affair, before eventually being caught out by Zekai, ending their relationship. Now on borrowed time before she'd be asked to leave the ship, Lilly began collecting the final information on the ship, including blueprints of the ships shields, cannons and mass effect core.She recruited Caleb as a bodyguard for her escape, informing her of her work for the Shadow Broker as a partial scare-tactic. Caleb accepted, and the two attempted to make an escape after the sale of the information, during an attack on the ship. However, the two were caught and held in the brig. Misc *The crew of the Normandy does not yet know of her involvement with the Shadow Broker with the exceptions of Caleb and Alex Lombard. *Lilly received martial arts training through her career as an agent courtesy of the Shadow Broker. Although she rarely uses these abilities, Lilly takes pride in her agility and speed. *She's the owner of many gadgets, most of them disguised as cosmetics and jewelry. These include a jewelry box that manipulates frequencies and opens locks, a small laser in disguise as a tube of lipstick, earrings with camera and recording equipment in them and commlink-bracelet. *Lilly is obsessed her sister, Bettina Louhi. She wants revenge for Bettina breaking up her family and ruining her childhood, and at one point was even prepared to shoot her. This has been her main motivation to work for the Shadow Broker, as he promised her he could bring her closer to Bettina. However, Lilly is so obsessed with her revenge that she's protective of Bettina, not wanting her to come to harm at anyone else's hands so she can have the experience all to herself. Category:Characters on the Normandy SR-2 Category:Characters